The Republic of My
The Republic of My (full name: The Democratic Republic of My) is a nation in east Asia, on the border with the People's Republic of China and The USSR. The country was formed on June 25, 2011, with a population of 500, making it one of the least populated countries in the world. On July 9, 2011, the country was split in two after it expanded to 1000 square kilometres with a population of 5,000,000. As a result, the Division of the Republic of My Treaty created Northern My and Southern My. Northern My was ruled by the Communist Linux Penguin Army, while the Southern My was ruled by the Democratic Radar Overseers' Society. Following the War in the Republic of My, the country was reunited under the South My flag. Thunderbirds101's series, "The War in the Republic of My," took place here for five episodes, the final episode taking place around the galaxy to hunt down the mastermind behind the war. Formation Settlers in northern China held a referendum on June 26, 2011 and voted to break away from the People's Republic of China. The move infuriated China, but the country opted not to intervene. The area was initially only fifty square kilometers with a population of 500; however, it was allowed to expand, gain more land, and increase its population Major Cities *'Baloneyville' (pop. 6,800,000) *'Mycroft City' (pop. 3,000,000) Division On July 9, 2011, the country expanded to one thousand square kilometres with a population of 5,000,000. However, a civil war was looming between two factions vying for power: The Communist Linux Penguin Army and the Democratic Radar Overseers Society. As a result, a treaty was signed to divide the Republic of My into two; The Communists taking the North (540 square kilometres) and the Democratic Radar Overseers Society taking the South (460 square kilometres). War On July 20, 2011, The Supreme AI of the Internet began her conspiracy to conquer the universe. She first murdered Linux Anna the 2nd with a Plastic Spoon and Windows Vista: The Version so bad it can't even run Pong properly. Next, she launched a unmanned OMG Jet rigged with explosives into South My territory from North My. It crashed five miles southwest of the Baloney Mountain Range. As she expected, a team of South My LOL Infantry investigated. As they searched the wreckage, she triggered the explosives inside, killing the team of seven commandos. South My President Radar Overseer Scotty was alarmed and contacted Linux Anna, only to discover that The Supreme AI had taken control of the Communist Linux Penguin Army, as well as North My. During the video call, The Supreme AI openly declared war on South My, and made good on her threat, having a USB Starship destroy a Radar Station in South My, killing Radar Overseer Torres. In response, Radar Overseer Scotty summoned the assistance of Microsoft Sam and the United LOLs of ROFLica. Microsoft Sam deployed a fleet of Roflcopters and began attacks on North My. The Supreme AI was delighted, now that she could at last see the United Speakonian Soviet Republic (who were on North My's side) and the United Lols of Roflica (later renamed to the United States of America) destroy each other. While the two battled each other, she prepared to unleash her plan for universal domination, which she unveiled several hours after the war began. She first had Robo Enforcer steal an energy crystal from Soiturranna which she used to power the Orbital Rofl Laser above Earth 2. After firing, it opened a portal in which many evil villains were resurrected. She next betrayed the USSR, ordering the Soiturranna armies to invade the country. Three months into the conflict, the Diarrhea Death Star: Supreme Excrement Edition was completed and tested on the USSR, reducing it to a pile of excrement. The Supreme AI also reunited the Republic of My under the communist flag, but no other country would recognize it. Reunion under South My flag The war ended on September 10, 2011, following a major assault that took place at The Supreme AI's base at the remains of planet Earth. The second Diarrhea Death Star was destroyed, also destroying The Supreme AI. With both the Communist Linux Penguin Army and North My eradicated, the Republic of My freed itself from communist rule and the Democratic Radar Overseer's Society regained control of My, renaming it to the Democratic Republic of My. Trivia *The name of the nation actually originated from a YouTube comment on one of Thunderbirds101's videos, simply stating "Where is my." Thunderbirds101 then gave a description of the location of 'My', claiming the nation existed in Asia, north of China and south of Russia. * The Republic of My is the home nation of Radar Overseer Scotty in AceOfSpadesProduc100's universe. * DayleLucy101 made a "trailer" of the series, and he uploaded it to YouTube thirty minutes after he made his account. It was later made private because it had his voice in it. He is planning to make the same trailer, but with Microsoft Sam replacing his voice. * The nation is the Earth 2 equivalent of Manchuria. Category:Nations Category:Nations affected by Operation Eletromagnetic Doom Category:Nations in Asia Category:Protagonists